Sibling Love
by SmoochMonster
Summary: Jace finds a young shadow hunter in an alley. he takes her home and years later they are like brother and sister. She wants to be loved by him, he wants to be loved by her. But when Clary comes along things fall apart. Will they ever be anything more than siblings? R&R check my profile and message me if you have a request :) ps. I'm adding some Simobelle drabble inbtween chapters.


Chapter 1: Saved only to fall

Its so cold, I think as I listens intently, but I cant hear a thing. I can finally relax and I lean against the cold brick hugging myself in an attempt to keep warm. I shiver and trie to slow my breathing, suddenly I hears footsteps and I back away into a corner. I can't stop myself from thinking this is the end. A boy approaches me cautiously,

"Who are you?" I asks quietly, looking up at the angel. He had shaggy blonde hair and bright blue eyes, if I have to be killed I'm glad its by an angel.

"You can see me?" he asks surprised and crouches next to me. I nods and shows him one of my runes. He blinks a few times and wraps his jacket around me, he looks around my age, maybe thirteen it's hard to tell, I cuddle into the jacket thankfully.

"Where is your family?" he questions holding her hands to keep them from catching frostbite. I shrug and look up at him "I don't know, they left me a couple years ago." I sniffle and hides my face. He pats her head awkwardly and picks her up.

"Where are we going?" I question burying her face in his hair, _oh angel thank you._ I think.

"I'm not going to let you freeze to death." he says holding me closer to his chest I whisper a quiet thank you and he nods obviously hearing me. I close my eyes, and drift in and out of sleep.

When I wake up I look around to find myself in a dark purple colored room with gold trimming. I also come to find that I'm in a real bed, with soft pillows and sheets of silk. I blink and smile as I find the angel and come to find that he is holding my hand. Once he feels me stir he is up in a second, I'm sort of disappointed I wanted to hold his hand a little longer. He shouts for someone but I cant really hear him, an oldish looking man walks in with bandages and a crystal.

"Is she awake?" the man asks, my angel nods and looks at me giddily.

"Good job Jace, you saved this girl." the old man said to my angel, or Jace as he was called. The man began to approach me and I shrank away, when he touched me I let out a loud cry and hid under the covers shaking and crying. Jace came on the bed and crawled in with me,

"Hey its ok," he tried to assure me, "Hodge just wants to help… come on.." He helped me out of the cover and patted my head.

"What's your name?" Hodge asked me… I thought about it for a moment then replied,

"Victoria".

That was about four years ago, and never once have I left Jace's side, he kept saying I was his tumor, wherever he went I went. I quickly got use to living at the institute, eating three times a day was a little hard adjusting to, and so were the two new people that joined us. At first I was really scared of them, but as time progressed they became my good friends. Alec was a little hard to win over but he came around when Isabelle told him he could use me for dress up. I swear that boy likes to humiliate me. There was a bang at my door, "Victoria!" Isabelle shouted.

"Its open." I stated as I tried to keep from giggling.

"Jace just brought back a mundane!" She shouts at me. I launch myself off my bed and raced to the infirmary without Isabelle. When I barged in I saw something I never wished to see. Jace holding this mundane's hand. I let a few tears fell, and Jace looked up at me and was about to say something but I just cried and ran away not caring about anything anymore… he said I was like a sister to him, so I don't know why I'm so upset. I think it's because I always wanted more between us.

JPOV

I watched as she ran, I felt so guilty, but why do I feel guilty? I'm always saying she's my sister so I shouldn't be surprised if that's all the saw in me, but as she ran away I finally felt my heart shatter. And I realized I wanted to be more than her brother.


End file.
